


21 questions

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu play 21 questions inorder to stop Atsumu from singing "This is Halloween" again at 2 in the morning and well, confessions ensue. This is ridiculous.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 313





	21 questions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It this so ridiculous. I love mutual pining SakuAtsu. Also based of my own headcanons. I feel like Atsumu might have anxiety, maybe OCD, but idk.

The Black Jackals were staying at a hotel during an away game which would have been completely normal and fine for Sakusa it wasn't for his fucking roomate Miya Atsumu.

Now for Sakusa Kiyoomi, he had specific rituals he had to get done with before settling down in his room. Spraying the entire place down in disinfectant, wiping down surfaces which he would be placing his stuff on, the bathroom had to be wiped down before use, he would check the bed sheets and if it didn't meet his standards, they would be changed. 

He had a few more, but this was usually the beginning. Sometimes, if it was a generally good mental day, he would not feel his skin crawl in fear of germs, he didn't have to do everything and he would just stick to basic cleaning. This was fine, surprisingly Miya Atsumu of all people was fine with all of his weird rituals, sometimes even helping him in wiping down surfaces, not touching his things and being a genuinely considerable person. 

They have shared a room on more than one occasion during away games and that's when he learnt that Atsumu was not only considerate, albeit in a selfish way, of his teammates scoring, but it also of court. Sure he was a dumbass, whose jokes never landed and was occasionally(read: most of the time) clumsy, but he was a nice person under if you looked hard enough.

He had his own rituals, from skin care after which he would call his brother and parents to clicking lights of twice, checking the hotel door four times and washing his hands twice before applying hand cream twice, take his anxiety meds, after which he would click the bottle cap twice before putting it away.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, appreciated Atsumu's dedication to his own rituals and the mutual respect they had for each other during them, silently going about their business before switching the lights off. They may bicker on court, during practices and when the team when to eat out together, but during their rituals they were silent. Not the awkward silence either but the comfortable one.

This mutual respect in Sakusa's mind started to form into a crush before he knew it. He never liked things creeping up on him but he soon came to terms with it. Scared of messing it up or ruining whatever this thing was between them he kept his mouth shut. He knew if he started he wouldn't stop.

But on somedays, he wonders why him, Ushijima and Iizuna made sense to him, but why Atsumu? Was it because he used the same laundry detergent he used? Or was it because when they were assigned dorm cleaning duty he seen Atsumu use his favourite disinfectant brand? Sakusa could not tell why, but he was fine having this "crush".

Or so he thought.

"This is halloween, this is halloween, halloween halloween, halloween, halloween.."

"Miya, I swear to any God out there who is listening, I will throw you out the fucking window if I have to hear that word once more."

"Yer no fun Omi-Omi. Aren't you in the halloween spirit?"

"It's June for crying out loud, forget the wrong month, you're in the wrong season."

Atsumu was on his own bed facing him.

"Omi-kun what would ya do if I dressed up as a germ to scare you during halloween?"

"Why wait for halloween, you to it everyday just fine."

Sakusa tried to shut out the whining with his blanket.

"Atsumu, it's two in the morning."

"I know...wait, hol' up. Repeat that. Did'ya just say my name?"

"No. Now shut up Miya."

Sakusa could practically hear him pout.

"Hey, Omi-kun, wanna play 21 questions?"

"Why, what are we, middle schoolers?" 

"Cause, I wanna get to know ya, we're going back tomorrow and I'll sleep in the bus."

"Again, why?" Sakusa asked a bit confused more confused. Why would Atsumu want to get to know him.

A huff, "well I can't get sleep."

"Well, I can."

"Omi!"

Sakusa finally turned to Atsumu, and thus began the interrogation.

"Okay, hmmm... question one what's ya favourite food?"

"...Umeboshi..."

"What are ya an old man Omi-kun?"

"Shut up Miya, what's yours?"

This went back an forth occasional chuckles from Sakusa and full blown laughter from Atsumu.

It was nearly three by the time they got to question, 18.

"So question 18 Miya, what's your biggest fear."

"Oh, that's kinda serious, ya want the truth?"

"I asked so, yes."

Atsumu seem to somber out a bit, tucking his blanket up till his chin. Speaking in a softer tone than before.

"I'm, and don't ya dare tell him this, I'm scared of loosing 'Samu, back in high school, we had a fight when he wanted to take up culinary and I wanted to go pro. I was scared that I would loose him, if we went seperate ways. It didn't happen, but I'm scared that it can..."

Sakusa's heart melted, maybe he was falling even more in love with Atsumu. Maybe he wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

A short silence fell over the pair in the room, Miya broke it.

"Anyways, I know yer's is germs so, have ya had a crush on anyone? I can't see you having a crush plus ya should have got quite a few confessions right?."

"Your asking too many questions, Miya." He sounds nervous?

"Okay, okay, answer the first one."

"..I had two-three."

"Holy shit! No way. Who?"

"My turn, Miya, how many crushes?"

" Well, there was one on Kita-san my team captain, one on Sunarin and one on Hinata and another, so like 4. Not including the one's I had on like celebrities and shit. Never went ahead with any. Never confessed to two, Sunarin likes my twin and Hinata and Kageyama are practically married"

"..only guys?"

"Nah, there were girls in my class, but I kinda just asked them out, those didn't last. These were strong, especially Kita-san and the other."

"Oh.." Sakusa didn't know how to feel, about this at all...

"So, my question then. Names Omi."

"Ushijima, and Iizuna-san my team captain."

"Holy shit, is something with players having crushes on team captains?"

"Honestly, I don't care."

"Ya should, anyways your turn." 

"Ya said earlier, that there was one more, right? What's their name?" Sakusa ask through a yawn. He knew he couldn't help but shoot his shot now. He should have kept his mouth shut. He shouldn't have played this game. Should have probably roomed with Hinata or someone.

"Uh.. like the name of the crush?.."

"Yes, the name." Sakusa could help but yawn again trying to cover his nervousness and it was going to 3 in the morning. Thank goodness they were leaving after breakfast.

" I-um, ya, the name, uh, can I choose another question or something?" He was nervous.

"No." 

"Can we act like this never happened? Ya really sleepy right. Ya yawning alot, goodnight Omi-kun. I'm gunna sleep."

"Miya answer the question." Sakusa was curious now. He couldn't help feel his heart sink a bit though. Seems like Atsumu really liked this person. It was worth it though. He'll take some time to get over it.

"Oh my god, yer killing me Omi-kun, yer killing me. Can I answer this later?"

"When did you want to answer it?"

Atsumu spoke in a soft voice like earlier, except it sounded more scared than before. There was a thicker tension in the room.

Atsumu sent out a prayer to the universe that this doesn't go wrong. 

"..Maybe..uhmm...over dinner when we go back?...”

Sakusa had officially died. He could hear the news headlines, "BLACK JACKALS WING SPIKER DIED UNDER MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES, SETTER TO BLAME?"   
Nobody and nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He was frozen. 

Cutting silence spread over the room. Atsumu, unaware to the clusterfuck that he had made of Sakusa's head with that simple question.

Atsumu got up and faced Sakusa who sat up on his bed. "Umm.. Omi-kun, I'm sorry, can you forget about this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Fuck. I shouldn't have. I can leave the room. I'll go to Hinata and Bokuto's. I-" Atsumu's breathing picking up.

"No. Atsumu. Dinner is good. I.. yeah.. dinner."

Now it was Atsumu's turn to gape.

"Huh?"

"I said, dinner sounds great. I know a nice restaurant, if ya want."

They sat staring into each other's eyes. When they spoke it was barely audible to anyone but to each other.

"Omi-kun you said you had two-three crushes and you told me two names, who was the third?"

Atsumu switched the bedlight on the side table between their beds. Sakusa looked away. Blushes spreading on both their cheeks. Both men, couldn't help but feel like high schoolers confessing for the first time. It was so ridiculous.

"You."

The tension disappeared from the room.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. No way."

"Shut up Miya."

"Don't call me Miya after I finally got ya to call me Atsumu."

"Don't make me regret this. I'm going to sleep."

Sakusa lied back down, face burning. He covered himself with his blanket. He could hear Atsumu doing the same.

"I won't Kiyoomi."   
They never did finish that game.

\-----------------------------  
Later that morning, when they got on the bus. Atsumu and Sakusa were sitting together, barely awake.

Bokuto popped his head over from the seat behind them with Hinata. "Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-tsum! Omi-kun! Wanna play 21 Questions?"

"NO!" They both said in unison. Covering their faces and looking away.

"Why not Miya-san and Sakusa-san?" Hinata asked, confused.

Atsumu tried making an excuse, "Uh, sleepy. Ya sleepy. We were cleaning the hotel room all night so we're sleepy. Y'all play."

Hinata and Bokuto shrugged it off, their loss anyway and went back. 

Atsumu sighed, releaved. He suddenly felt a bottle being placed in his hands. Sanitizer. Sakusa not looking him in the eye. He quickly rubbed it all over his hands, thoroughly. Sakusa took it back and intertwined their hands as they fell asleep not long after.

They might not be playing, but man did Atsumu love 21 questions.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me that Sakusa wouldn't fall in love with Atsumu because they use the same detergent or disinfectant. This is so stupid. Anyways. I apologise for any mistakes/typos.
> 
> I love these two idiots.
> 
> Comments and critiques are appreciated.
> 
> Have an Amazing day!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Don't forget to take care of yourself and take a break!


End file.
